


[PODFIC] you know i love you so

by analise010, ItsADrizzit, WhiteHaru37



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: Lukasz first sees the box tucked into Marcelo’s tennis bag after the match, in the locker room. He raises an eyebrow, and quirks his chin towards it. “When are you planning to do it?”





	[PODFIC] you know i love you so

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you know i love you so](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425970) by [impulsemomentum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsemomentum/pseuds/impulsemomentum). 



  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bTennis%20RPF%5d%20You%20Know%20I%20Love%20You%20So.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3 here](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bTennis%20RPF%5d%20You%20Know%20I%20Love%20You%20So.mp3)** || Size: 8 MB || Duration: 00:12:15

**Author's Note:**

> Fic selection: WhiteHaru37  
> Podfic recording: ItsADrizzit  
> Podfic editing: Analise010


End file.
